


Do You Want To

by sisabet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Leia Organa, F/M, Leia is too fucking busy for these shenanigans, M/M, Pilots, Star Wars Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: You're so lucky
Relationships: Chewbacca/Han Solo, Lando Calrissian/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Leia Organa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Do You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> May the 4th be with you!

song by Franz Ferdinand

[Download Mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Star_Wars-Do_You_Want_To.m4v)

[Direct Youtube Link](https://youtu.be/sShQnxY8iHo)


End file.
